


Always Mind the Enforcer

by Red Charade (traciller)



Series: Mafia Style [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mick's POV, Some angst, making out on a pool table, mob boss Len, protective!Len, protective!Mick, some h/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s really never a good idea to get fresh with a mob boss’s main squeeze. Especially while the enforcer is around and the mob boss himself is just in the other room, and the entire room is full of the boss’s Family, of which you are not a member.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Mind the Enforcer

Mick had noticed that once Barry got comfortable around them, around the Rogues and Saints and Sinners, that he started to relax more and he even seemed to enjoy being in a place like this around people like them.

Barry was pretty straight-laced and really didn’t look or act like someone who belonged here, but then again…Mick supposed he wasn’t. If it weren’t for the fact that Barry was dating Len, he probably never would’ve set foot in a place like this.

Once he started seeing Barry let go around them, started to enjoy the fact that he could let go here, Mick had started to get a little worried. Sometimes the straight-laced types like Barry liked to have a fling with a bad boy and then cut him loose and go back to their ordinary lives afterward until they needed a bad boy to scratch that itch with again. And he could tell the first time Len introduced Barry to them that Len was in way too deep for something like that to happen.

As his best friend and his enforcer (he had a few hats in the Rogues, really) Mick had been understandably concerned about Len’s wellbeing here. So, he’d kept watch, silently, and at this point he’d decided that even though Barry clearly enjoyed cutting loose a bit here…he seemed to enjoy it more because he was with Len. And that was a completely different story. It meant that Len wasn’t interchangeable with some other bad boy in the bar. It meant that Len was an integral piece.

And that was really all Mick needed to know. Which was good because despite all of that worrying he’d done at first he had come to like the kid, felt protective of him like a kid brother. His loyalty would always ultimately be with Len, but the kid was pretty important now, too.

As he sat the bar tonight, he stuck mostly to beers (never knew when something might happen) and kept watch. Most people here were Rogues these days, but there were still plenty of people who weren’t. And, anyway, there were some Rogues he didn’t totally trust or just simply didn’t like and so he didn’t want to miss it if he got a chance to punch them in the face.

He noticed Len and Barry over at the pool tables. There had been a game going earlier, but at this point that seemed done with, if the way Len had Barry sitting up on the edge of the pool table, standing close with the brunet’s legs wrapped around his waist, arms around Len’s shoulders, Len’s hands on Barry’s hips, and sharing what looked like a very passionate kiss.

Mick rolled his eyes at the boss making out with his boyfriend right there like that. No respect for billiards. But, he was the boss and he got to do what he wanted. Besides, it sent a good message to the other Rogues. Barry was off limits to everyone but Len, and Len would take what he wanted when he wanted it.

Alright, so Len wouldn’t actually be doing that if Barry wasn’t into it. Mick knew it, Lisa knew it, Barry knew it. Barry was in no danger here and he had no need to worry about his body being disrespected or violated, even by the boss (unless he wanted it to be). But, it was the principle.

The two were getting a little hot and heavy now, Len’s hands under Barry’s shirt and very clearly feeling him up, causing Barry to arch a little bit, probably both in surprise and in pleasure. Barry scooted a little more toward the edge of the table and tightened his legs around Len’s waist, which pressed their hips together more.

There were more than a few people watching, enjoying the show, some of them being discreet about it and others not bothering. Mick wasn’t bothering with discreet, but that was mostly because he wasn’t turned on by it anyway and he was making sure nobody got any bright ideas while the boss was clearly not paying any attention to what was going on around him. He could get wrapped up in Barry like that.

Just as Len was leaning Barry more over the pool table, they parted from the kiss and Barry nuzzled against Len’s neck, kissing there and up to nibble the boss’s earlobe.

Most people probably wouldn’t notice how Len had slowed down, gone a little bit still, probably because his hands were still very busy and Barry was doing a good job of covering up the fact that Mick was pretty sure he was asking Len to tone it down.

A few more minutes of kissing and nuzzling and pretty much giving the entire bar cavities for weeks and Len finally stood upright, helping Barry to sit up and then gently helped him stand, too.

They shared a few more kisses, softer and sweeter than before, and finally pulled apart completely. Len said something to Barry that Mick was too far away to hear and then stole another kiss before walking off to the men’s room.

Mick was pretty sure what he was going to do. But, Barry stayed behind at the pool table, realizing a game had been half played and nobody at the moment wanted to resume it. Barry began to right the table so it would be ready for a new game should someone want to play on that table again.

As he kept his attention divided between watching his own back, watching Barry’s back, and watching the men’s room door so that he had Len’s back, and keeping an eye on Lisa’s back for good measure (although he pitied anyone who tried to get the drop on her, he really did. They thought HE was scary…) he noticed some guy he didn’t really recognize too well walking up to Barry.

He set his beer down, watching the exchange with narrowed eyes, but kept his seat for the moment, ready to spring out of it if need be. For now, they were just talking and nobody was standing too close.

The guy was clearly not a Rogue, but Mick thought he might be a semi-regular at the bar nonetheless.

Noticing Barry give one of his embarrassed smiles, body language and facial expression clearly saying the man wasn’t welcome with whatever he’d come to talk about.

Mick slid out of his seat, took another swig of his beer.

The man (whoever he was he clearly had a death wish) didn’t seem interested in being rebuffed and he threw his pool cue down with a loud bang against the now-empty table (he had been playing at another table before walking over to Barry), causing Barry to flinch and step back and Mick saw the kid’s eyes widen.

“You little cockslut, you were practically begging to be fucked on that table, so when Snart runs off like a pansy you’d think you’d be grateful when someone steps up to finish what he started!”

The entire bar went silent. Most of the Rogues stood up and those that didn’t were clearly ready for action if they needed to be. He saw some metas flexing their skills a bit, some non-metas flexing their weapons a bit, getting ready in case.

Mick got there just as the guy was, Mick vaguely remembered someone calling him Travers before now that he had to recall a name, reaching forward as if to grab onto Barry who had tried to take another step back again.

“I don’t think so, asshole!” Mick yelled, grabbing the guy by the shoulder and yanking him around to punch him hard in the face.

He heard Barry gasp, but he ignored it for now because he could tell from his peripheral that nobody else had walked up on the kid, and so he was free to fight with Death Wish.

It wasn’t a very long fight and it ended with Mick slamming the guy’s head into the pool table. He didn’t knock him out, but then again he hadn’t intended to, but the guy was definitely dizzy.

He had heard Barry yelp at that, might have heard the kid say his name, but it wasn’t a surprise. All the Rogues knew Barry seemed to have a weak stomach for violence.

“Now. Apologize to the boss’s boy. Since you’re on your knees, anyway.” Mick growled.

“M-Mick…” Barry still sounded unsure and worried.

“He ain’t gonna bother you again. Ain’t that right, Travers? C’mon, I know you’re awake.” he jostled the man.

“I-I promise. I won’t bother you anymore…” Travers sounded weak. Good.

“Say you’re sorry for disrespecting the boss and his boy.”

“I’m sorry for the disrespect. It won’t happen again.”

“What’s going on out here??” Len’s voice was strong and his footfalls sure as he walked over to them, came to stand near Barry and put an arm around him, pull him close.

“This guy, Travers. He comes here once in awhile. Decided to cause trouble for Barry while you were out of the room. Came onto him, didn’t like being told no, yelled at him, called him a name, called you a name, disrespected you both, scared Barry. I watched him flinch and step back more than once, boss. Travers tried to grab him, too. So, I convinced him to calm down and apologize to you both.”

Travers didn’t look so confident now that he was only half conscious, on his knees and staring up directly at Leonard Snart.

The Rogues boss didn’t look the slightest bit amused. He was all steel and tension, like he wanted to go a few rounds with the asshole himself.

Mick watched Len stare at Travers for a few moments, before he turned to Barry. Len kissed him softly and lifted a hand to softly caress Barry’s cheek for a moment before pulling away from the kiss to ask, “Are you alright?”

Barry nodded, “Yeah…I’m fine, it was just…startling, that’s all. He didn’t touch me.”

“Not the point, Barry. Nobody gets to disrespect you here. Besides…I know how things get to you sometimes…” the last part was whispered with Len looking directly into Barry’s eyes as Len brought a hand up to gently rub at Barry’s chest, over his heart, for a moment, causing Barry to blush a little and nod.

Now was not the time to question or correct Len, to try to argue that it wasn’t a big deal and try to save Travers’ worthless hide.

“Is that true? You do all those things, Travers?” Len asked after a moment, turning back toward the man in question, all cold steel once again. He’d never spoken to this guy before, but he’d seen him around the bar. He knew of him.

“W-well…”

“Che. Barry, did all of that happen like Mick said?” Len asked, despite the short conversation he’d had with Barry a second ago where he nearly confirmed it already.

Mick understood that Len wasn’t actually calling his honesty or loyalty into question here, nor had he lost his short-term memory, and so stayed silent.

Barry’s eyes were wide, but he nodded. “Yeah, Len…”

Mick saw Barry reach out to lightly hold onto the back of Len’s jacket, a discreet thing. Barry was worried they’d go too far with Travers, Mick suspected.

“What did he call you?” Len asked, all the while still staring at Travers.

Travers, who looked like he might piss himself.

“…A cockslut…” Barry replied, a little weakly and awkwardly. It was easy to embarrass the kid, but he was already kind of spooked so it wasn’t helping.

Mick realized the exact moment when Len saw red and he didn’t even ask what Travers had said about him, even though he should have since all the Rogues in the building were watching.

He supposed it didn’t matter at this point, though. Everyone would probably find it understandable.

Mick moved out of the way.

Instead, Len cut off the questioning and leaned down to grab the guy by his bloody shirt and yank him up onto his unsteady feet just to knock him right back off those unsteady feet again with a solid punch to the face.

Mick heard bone cracking, he was pretty sure either the guy’s cheekbone or eye socket had been fractured. Maybe his nose broken.

He watched as Len let Travers fall to the floor, and heard Barry’s gasp.

“Take him outside!” Len bellowed. He hardly ever got loud, but Mick supposed he was making up for being sensitive to Barry’s distaste for the violence going on by not continuing to take his rage out on Travers and had to make up for it somehow.

A few Rogues came over fast to pick the guy up and haul him out.

“Who was here with him?!” Len was still yelling.

Mick didn’t think he’d ever seen Len’s temper so hot.

A few people at the other pool table hesitantly raised their hands a bit.

“Get out! Take your idiot friend and don’t ever come back! If I catch any of you here again, I’ll make what happened here tonight look like fun!”

Travers’ friends dropped the pool cues on the table and beat a hasty exit.

Len spent a few minutes breathing heavily and standing there with tense shoulders and stance.

Nobody said anything. Nobody even moved for a long time once the door shut after Travers’ friends.

Finally, Mick saw Barry take a step forward and slide his hands over Len’s shoulders gently and he noticed the tension subside a bit. It helped even more when Len reached around to bring Barry to the front of him and pulled him close, wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled into his hair a little. It didn’t look like weakness, just like he was comforting his boyfriend.

Mick started moving around a little bit, losing his own tension and that helped the others to start moving around, people to start talking, things to begin picking up again. Which was good, because Mick knew that it was actually the other way around. Len wasn’t comforting Barry right now, Barry was comforting and reassuring Len. Because, Len was probably worried he’d overstepped with the violence and Barry might get scared off.

For some reason, there seemed to be some kind of lines those two had drawn for themselves, so that a mob boss could date a cute CSI and have it work out. Maybe this was one of those lines. Looks like he either didn’t cross it, or he just stepped on it a little, given that Barry didn’t seem to want to pull away.

Mick could always tell when they were having a fight, even when Barry was pretending for the sake of the other Rogues present, because Barry would be just the slightest bit uneasy about Len’s touches or embraces, like he wanted to push him away and yell at him, but most people couldn’t tell and they couldn’t argue in front of the Rogues at large. Around Mick and Lisa, sure, but not the others.

There was none of that tonight, which was good. That had been pretty intense for someone like Barry, Mick was sure, and he thought it was a good sign for those two after that if Barry was already recovered and was reassuring Len that Barry wouldn’t go home tonight and just never come back.


End file.
